ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Howl from the Heavens
=Solo= 99DNC/BLM Simple Solo. Used full espial tp gear and eminent dagger/camaraderie dagger. Trusts cannot be used for this fight. As long as you have a sub with quick cast and recast of aoe you'll be fine. I used stonega at the start of each wave to get them off the barriers and just killed the mobs with standard attacks and ws whenever I could. I also used fan dance to lessen the damage from the pile of mobs. Never was in any danger of dying, and had all the barriers and Romaa still standing by the end of the fight. No items/food used. Nyupipi - Phoenix 7/15/2014 99BLU/RDM Easy fight, won on 1st try. Strat was to diaga mob and whirl of rage/melee in full PDT set (-32%) + Phalanx. Whirl of rage nearly kill a wave. Ended fight in red HP, but Rhoma was still alive, and none of the barriers were destroyed. Used an ether.Nevens 17:11, April 12, 2012 (UTC) 90BST/DNC Soloed with great difficultly as a 90Bst/Dnc using Sheep Pet (10 failed attempts of trial and error). I maxed out my steps before the fight, and saved up 300TP (The fight is a confrontation battle so pets despawn when you begin). I also called my NPC (Also despawns) before starting to give me Prot and Shell. After triggering the fight I put my sheep on each mob (minus the one the mithra was fighting) one after the other, and then pulled them back away from the barriers, to just before where the reinforcments spawn. I saved TP on my pet and as soon as the second wave spawned I used Sheepsong, they are immune to sleep, but the range is quite long, and it will get the attention of all the Tauri before they reach the barriers. Now I worked on taking down the remaining yags, whilst waiting for the demons to spawn. Once they spawned I used Sheepsong again to get there attention and then disengaged to avoid getting ~aga'd to death. Now it was just a case of standing back and preriodically curing my pet with food and Mulsum. Once the Eyes spawn I hit sheep song one final time and then set about killing everything safely away from the barriers. Romaa died about half way through the fight for me, but so long as the barriers are intact she can die and you wont fail. At the end of the fight 2 of my barriers were destroyed (Demons managed to get off a volley of nukes before I could get them onto my sheep) and the last was almost destroyed. All in all I used 9 Dawn Mulsum and 7 Pet Food Eta. 99SMN/RDM Finally able to solo this with Astral Conduit. Buffed up before checking the Bulwark, but did not have pet out because the fight requires you to resummon once it starts anyway. Immediately summoned Ramuh, then cast Diaga. Repeatedly used Thunderspark w/ Astral Conduit active until all Yagudo were dead, then switched to Garuda just out of personal preference. Assaulted each mob from the 2nd wave to keep them from hitting the wards and used Predator Claws when it was up, but didn't worry too much about killing them before the 3rd wave. When the Demons showed up I used Astral Flow + Aerial Blast to kill everything quickly. I used 1 hi-elixir to regain some MP and then finished the 3 Ahriman with no problems. The good thing about using Garuda is that you can use Whispering Wind to keep your HP up since you will take some hits trying to keep all the mobs attention. =Duo= RDM/BLU and SAM/DNC Duoed at 90. SAM had Hiradennotachi+2. RDM turtled up and diaga claimed all incoming waves, keeping them away from the wards. SAM assists the Mithra NPC, until the demons pop. Mobs die very quickly, Fudo takes off ~75% of their health. The demons are your only real danger here. When they are all casting spells they can kill the RDM if you aren't careful. SAM used 2hr to kill two of the demons quickly and assisted RDM with waltzes. Poison potions would prove useful with sleepgas that the mage mobs cast. DarkJax 22:41, April 16, 2011 (UTC) 99BLU/NIN and 99MNK/DNC Beat this on our first try without doing much reading before the fight. The hardest part was making sure all the wards stay up. I'd recommend that you have your AoE person standing out from the Bulwark because the first wave comes in really quick and they got several hits off on the wards before we were able to run to them and round them up. I'm not sure if the timing just coincidentally worked out this way, but it seemed like each new wave came in immediately after we finished killing the previous one. It's possible that they spawn EITHER after a certain time limit OR after the last enemy of the previous wave is killed, whichever comes first. On the Yagudo, my BLU friend used several AoE spells and I used the Spinning Attack H2H WS and they all went down pretty quick. For the Tauri we focused on single target spells and WS since there are less of them. We finished with the same pattern on the next two waves: AoE on the 6 BLMs and single target on the 3 Eyes. By the final wave my BLU friend was very low on MP and we were both around half HP but were still able to finish off the Eyes without any issues. --Madranta 14:33, February 11, 2012 (UTC) 99NIN/RDM and 99WHM/BLM Warrior just wasnt working, the key to winning this fight is all in diaga and being able to take a few hits - evasion works nice. The rest was all up to chance. This was a 2box fight so the white mage was idle at best, but a cure bomb or ten was necessary. ensure reraise is up, the first and second waves are going to be the hardest due to the waves being melee, which will eat your white mage and make fighting difficult due to the monsters trying to find a spot. The mage waves arent really hard at all, but you must get them as soon as they spawn. The last wave nearly took me out with a triple thundaga 3, leaving me with one ward at critical hp. in low man situations that dont involve a bluemage, it is very much so chance. --Nattack (talk) 09:19, October 20, 2012 (UTC) =Strategies= You can enter that fight with up to 18 people. If the "Prosperous Wards" are down you lose the fight. There are 4 waves. First Wave consists of around 8 Samurai Yagudo. Second Wave got 3-4 Tauri. Third Wave got around 10 Blackmage Demons. Fourth and final wave got 3 Ahriman. Once you defeated all waves and if at least one "Prosperous Ward" is left you win. Main Strategy is to keep the Beastmen away from the Wands as soon as possible, since they die fast. You dont have much time between waves, actually the next wave usually comes before you finished first. You can try to kite the mobs, but most got Movement+ anyway. You cant sleep or bind the mobs. Sometimes mobs suddenly lost hate and kept on attacking the wards again. If that happens be sure to claim them again and keep them from hitting the wards. I highly recommend a blu/war supertank that spams AoE spells. It makes the fight very easy, just have them stand at the point where the new 'waves' spawn and they wont hurt the wards at all.--Zatias 14:54, November 24, 2009 (UTC) The wards drop FAST. One hit from a Yagudo in the first wave dropped it by ~10% before Diaga got off. The Tauri are even worse. Just a few seconds of them chomping on the wards dropped them by 40-50%. A taru white mage standing in front of Windurst with their arms spread out would last longer than these useless wards. Claim fast. Tekie1016 04:53, May 2, 2010 (UTC) As a note, two properly geared Black Mages can duo the entire first wave of Yagudo with some difficulty. BLMx2 and BLU (for Amplification) in one party, THF PLD WHM MNK WAR in the other - we were somewhat light on DD, especially on our first attempt before the WAR arrived and I switched to BLM, and were getting overwhelmed by the time the wave of demon BLMs showed up. The other BLM and I opened with -ga 3 spells as the Parivir showed up, and kept alternating -ga 3 spells until they were all either dead or in very low HP - at this point I died, but the melee made short work of them. Both the Parivir and the Black Mages are fairly resistant to magic, but the Parivir don't seem to have much HP in the first place, and manaburning the first wave can take a fair amount of pressure off of a DD-light party. Teakwood 17:22, June 30, 2010 (UTC) =Testimonials= RDM, SCH, PLD/RDM, MNK, WHM, WAR No idea how we beat this with one mage being dual boxed. We lost 2 wards by the time the final mob died. We did the pld/rdm + diaga method. The pld tried to kite the mobs around at least away from the wards whenever he could. But ya... still not sure how we pulled it off. --Razorcat 08:07, March 7, 2010 (UTC) PLD/RDM, WHM, SAM, NIN/WAR, PUP The White Mage was dualboxed by the Paladin. This fight took us a number of tries before settling on this set of jobs. The Paladin uses diaga to supertank the mobs as described in several other testimonials above. The Ninja provokes mobs off of the Paladin one at a time and all DDs /assist the Ninja. It wasn't too hard for the Paladin to survive, but he really needs to be on top of Diaga to protect the wards. Once he diaga'ed the Kindred BLMs he kited them around a bit to reduce the number of spells that landed on him. The Samurai used Meikyo Shisui near the end, but it probably wasn't necessary. Rdm/Blm, Sch/Rdm, Sam/Nin, Sam/War x2, Blu/Nin Since those mobs hit fast Shadow Tanking isn't of much use. Instead Phalanx did a very good job. At start of fight Sch buffed whole party with Protect/Shell/Phalanx and Blu buffed party with Diamond Hide. Rdm and Sch cure party and also -ga the mobs here and then to keep them away from the wards. Melee spread out to kill mobs so that the mages don't tank too many and also voke other mobs to help the mages stay alive. Its' a fast fight with not much time between waves (actually most waves spawned before the earlier ones were killed). We won this fight on our third try. First two rounds Rdm and Sch tried to kite the mobs, but that wasn't very useful since the melee had a hard time to attack the mobs this way and therefore killed too slow. On second try Sch subbed Nin to be a better kiter, but then Phalanx was missing and Melee suddenly took way more damage. On last try Mages just stood still and let the mobs hit them. With Phalanx and Stoneskin up and Melees who voked them off them as soon as they could they didn't die and mobs went down much faster. Actually i think Pld/Rdm with Diaga all the time and lots of Physical Damage Taken Minus Gear like Earth Staff would do a very very good job and make this fight much easier. PLD/RDM, BLM/RDMx2, BLM/NIN, DNC/NIN All 5 @ 80. Had the PLD grab mobs with diaga and drag them a bit away from the barriers. BLMS nuked with ga 3s. DNC assisted the PLD by melee and nabbing any mobs that may stray. Convert was a big help. A minor snafu in mob control left us with one barrier at 1% at the end, but we won. Genosho 21:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) BST/DNC BLM/WHM BST/WHM and BLU/RDM Did this at 95. Kinda scary. BLM kept dying because he didn't have a lot to do in the fight. He kept getting hate from resisted sleeps and dying. BLU (me) used a variety of AoE BLU spells (Battle Dance, Charged Whisker, Hecatomb Wave, Whirl Claws) to keep the mobs away from the wards. BSTs and their pets took care of the killing part. Wasn't the best setup, but we got the job done. The wards didn't seem to take too much damage and the NPC survived. =Alliance= * After a few hours of trying with the low numbers we had won with 10 people of various jobs. main tactic was having a kiter pull the waves as they pop to prevent them for going after barriers RDM/war was ours diaga claim good luck to all. * Party 1: PLD/NIN WHM/BLM WAR/NIN SAM/WAR PUP/WAR BLU/NIN. * Party 2: PLD/RDM WHM/BLM : Had PLD/RDM (me) Diaga mobs and just stand there and take the beating while the PLD/NIN flashed enemies off one by one to be killed. Fairly standard fight other than that, just remember to keep casting Diaga in case the mobs get bored with you. =Question= Anyone know how to reobtain the Cobra Staff if you can't get it because your inventory is full? I haven't done the fight yet and can't say for sure, but that happened to me in after the previous fight (Kitty Rod). I was told to see Romaa Mihgo for my reward. Healing the Wards Normal cures might not work, but I tried this fight today (w00t 7/1/2014), and I was able to Curing Waltz III it no problem... worked both times, recovered HP and everything. So you can heal the wards now I guess... - Karbuncle